Samara's Last Death
by mrsgerrybutler13
Summary: Samara is released from her watery grave once again. Can a teen and some friends help history from repeating itself once more?
1. Death of Samara

**Chapter 1: The Death of Samara**

"_**Here we go.**_

_**The world is spinning.**_

_**When it stops,**_

**_It's just beginning."_** And I stopped singing as I heard someone had approached me from behind. It turned out to be my, so called, mother.

She never really liked me. I scared her too much at times. I know what her fears are and I know how to control her. And my father, for that matter. He always loved the horses before his own daughter.

"Isn't it wonderful here, Samara? It's so peaceful." She then put a trash bag over my head and let me pass-out. She pushed me over the side of the well and left me there to die. I had always thought that she believed me dead the moment she pushed me into the well so I played along.

It was a long fall and I think, I could be wrong, I saw my mother push the well shut. I saw a ring. I was a bit strange but after about an hour, I got used to it.

My mother and father. People who I was never close with. It's not hard to imagine them killing me but when it's put into action; I deduce it is all part of my life.

After about 4 days, I could feel the effects of the lack of food. It made me fatigue and I had a sense that I would drown if I didn't stay up. I could feel my stomach churn in my body but I knew my death was near and I shouldn't be upset. I knew that I would get my mother back by visiting her when I became a ghost. I know I sound crazy but I believe in the after-life/spirits.

After day 7, my life would cease to exist. Before I died, I saw the ring that my mother had killed me with.

(Line)

**A/N: Ok, how'd you guys like the first chapter. I know, a little short but, I just wanted to summarize Samara's life. I need some names so give reviews and maybe your name will be posted! Ok, enough of me, the dumb writer talking, talking and start reviewing!**

**mrsgerrybutler13 **


	2. The Family

**Chapter 2: The Family**

Before I died, my parents had never liked me. Let me start from the beginning.

When I was a baby, my real mother had tried to drown me. I suppose that _was_ my true fate. But, back to my adoptive parents. They had had horses all their lives and were well known for the pure breads. I didn't like them but I guess they didn't care about it. I had to sleep with them and let me tell you they are so strident at night. I had to sleep in the barn because the Morgan's were scared of me.

I think it was when I first came 'home.' I always cried whenever I hit the water. I think they thought that something was wrong with me but later I learned that they would use that against me. Let's just say that if I wasn't doing something they wanted me to do, they would threaten me with pouring water on me.

Soon after my first year at the Morgan's, I learned that blackmail can get your way at times. I had blackmailed my 'father' a few times in my short life and I had hoped that I would get the chance to kill him. What an honor that would be!

My mother, she was hard to blackmail so I scared her, and my father for that matter, by killing off the horses at their ranch. It helped me sleep at night so it was a win/win situation on my part.

The Morgan's quickly caught onto my evil plan and decided to drown me. Almost immediately after my death, Ana committed suicide herself and left my so-called father to also committed suicide. Both suicides were caused by my-self. I feel so proud.

My real mother, I'm not sure what her name was, was very odd. She would frequently attempt to kill me. I really did want that to happen because I knew I was possessed by someone, more-so, something evil. I, truly, didn't want to hurt anyone but once you start killing people, it's hard to quit. Killing is a drug of some sort.

My father...I honestly don't think there was one. That, or he left my mother early on in her pregnancy. If he did, or didn't for that matter, I wouldn't live to see him.

My families are pretty wild...oh, someone watched the tape. Must go call someone. Bye-bye

**A/N: Ok, next chapter will be longer. PROMISE! It's where the story really gets going. I was just refreshing your brains. Ok, I'm going to start reviewing reviews. Lets start:**

**Hope Wheeler – I love the Ring, too! Thanx for the comment!**

**Starfiregirl5671 – The Ring/ Ring 2 is scarier but the story's just beginning. muhahaha Anyway, thanx for the review**

**Meggie Grotto – I'd LOVE the extra names. My friend tries to help me but her names are too usual. But yeah, e-mail me and send the names.**

**monkaybrains127 – The lyrics are in the first movie when Rachel is pushed into the well and Samara grabs her arm and it's that flashback. I may sound dumb, because I am, but what does P.A.M.S. mean?**


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

"Hey, Mary. Wait for me!" It was my friend, Jay. He was coming over after school today to show me his student tape for some contest. I doubt that. I truly believe that he likes me but I didn't say anything about the matter.

I stopped by the nearest row of lockers to see the peer run after me with all of his might. "Geez, you really need to stop doing that. Ok, I was just making sure that I could come over tonight and have you critique my tape. I know you'll love it."

"Sure, whatever, Jay. You really need to be less concerned about my answer. I stick to what I say unless something major comes up. Trust me, my parents are out of town and won't be back for a week. Don't worry. Now, do you know where I live?" As usual, he shook his head up and down in a 'yes' response.

I knew it would be okay if he did come over. I mean, he's a geek and won't go far, if you know what I mean. He's a nice kid and very religious. NOT that I have anything wrong with religious kids, I'm not much into that topic; music and the after-life is more my thing.

"So I'll see you at 7 tonight. Bye," He ran off to the last class of the day, which was a blessing to all because it was Friday; the most-loved day of the week for any student. I had hoped the day would go by slow so I could wait in the school, but does my conscious believe me? Nope.

The last hour of the day did go by fast but it wasn't great. I got an A on the project that was due so that raised my spirits. When I arrived at the bus, I listened to my CD **The Woman in White**; Andrew Lloyd Webber rules!

So, I got home and I had, like, 3 messages from Jay. It was so bizarre but I guess it was expected. I managed to call him back and he replied out of breath. He came over right away and showed me his tape. It was so short and the visual effects could have been better. After the "end" came by, he came up and said, "You saved my life." I didn't understand it until the phone rang.

A girl had come on and said, "Seven days," and hung up. At that point, I didn't know what to think. I thought the movie **The Ring** was just a joke/fictitious. I looked at Jay who was getting the tape out to hand to me.

"Listen Mary, you have got to make a tape and have someone watch it to live. Just like in the movie. I understand you're kind of wigged out but I didn't want to die today. Thank you. Now, I had another question; would you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him like he was crazy and he left fairly quickly.

I had to call my mate, Lucy, to ask her what to do. I knew that she would watch it if worse came to worse. So, I called her and she was amused.

"Are you sure that it was this so called Samara called you?" Lucy was obviously not supporting me. After that whole incident SIX years ago, she never believed me.

"Luce, I don't who else it would be, unless it was a stocker."

"I highly doubt it was a stocker. It was probably Jay's sister outside, watching it too. Don't worry about it." Why was Lucy always optimistic when I could be DYING? "I'll se you in homeroom tomorrow. Bye..." she hung up and left an open line.

I couldn't sleep that night, knowing that I would have but a week to live out the rest of my life. Lucy would be no help; only adding drama to my life and I had to find Jay the next day to ask what I do for 6 days or until I can make a copy of the stupid tape.

I shouldn't be worrying this much; it was just a hoax right?

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! I apologize for that. It's hard to get this story going. It might be a while before I update again. It's a toss-up. Let's review people's reviews!**

**hisdarkprincess – Thanx! Now, you have to update on E.B.S. That story is H.I.L.A.R.I.O.U.S! Everyone reading this story should really read hisdarkprincess' story Erik's Big Secret. It's awesome if you need a good laugh.**

**13BlacKAnGELs – I hope you liked this as much as you liked Samara's P.O.V. Thanx for the great review.**

**Meggie Grotto – No, I haven't read the book. I might have to do that. ) I think after watch a movie, I have the names secure BUT always look for an e-mail because, knowing me, I need help! Thanx.**

**monkaybrains127 – That's a devoted fan right there! Watching the movies EVERY day! I can't because I have to write this story. j/k I need to watch those movies. I know it took a while to get this chappie up but I hope it lives up to your standard.**

**A/N (again): I have a question for you reviewers. I have added people from a movie now, except for Jay (he's my youth pastor), Mary and Lucy are from a movie that Gerard Butler is in. I know a few might know coughcoughhisdarkprincesscoughcough excuse me, a few might know this movie but others may not. Review me if you think I should keep adding names from the movie. **

'**Till next time,**

**mrsgerrybutler13 **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm going to put this story on hold because I've decided to work on The Living Bride so I can just focus on one story and make them more...detailed. Check the story out if you like a good POTO story. ) Ok, put this story on your alert list so you know whenever it gets posted on again. I'm sorry!**

**mrsgerrybutler**

**P.S. – Thanx for ALL of the great reviews! I LOVE THEM!**


	5. Day 1

**Chapter 4: Day 1**

**(Mary's POV)**

Well, I didn't see Luce in homeroom the next day because the next day was Saturday. She always had forgotten after 5 horrible, miserable days in school, the weekend came; she wasn't all that bright.

I headed off to work at Barnes and Noble in my Chevy truck I got for my sweet 16; it was a family gift, along with my iPod, but we won't go into details. Anyway, I turned the local country radio station on without thinking twice and I hear all of this static and, what appeared to be voices. I didn't think much of it until I turned to other stations and heard the same thing on **_all_** of the stations. It freaked me out so I grabbed my iPod and listened to all the songs on there. Not the greatest way to run the battery low, that's for work, but it was better than not hearing anything.

I met up with Solina, a co-worker that I share jobs with, and we started sorting out the things. First, it was books but we were moved to music after a few minutes. It was the greatest. We criticized multiple soundtracks and we made it to the Dracula 2000 soundtrack and laughed our butts off!

"Gerry is so _fine_ in that movie!" I was laughing and then, I saw this ladder standing up strait and it seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Hey, Solina! Check out that stepladder. It's so weird," I go to step around it and look at it in amazement while Solina is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you talking about, Mare? Have you watched The Ring a few too many times?" she shrugged it off and I started to walk away, not helping but thinking of what I had seen. I would call Jay later and see what was going on. Samara was a weird girl.

**(Samara's POV)**

That Mary girl is a very...different character that I have on my "To-Kill" list. It's like she _knows_ about me! Like everyone else does. Humans are very strange and foreign creatures to me.

She seems to be fascinated with the standing ladder. That's one of my simple tricks. It was hilarious seeing her friends face when she didn't see it. I bewilder so many people.

**(Mary's POV)**

I got off a little early that day due to the fact that my fellow work mates thought I was losing it when I saw multiple things they didn't. Then, when I was walking out of the store, Jay was there. I thought nothing of it...excuse me, _him_ until he gave me a shove. I walked past him.

"So, you're seeing the things she's showing," I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. "It's normal. We've all seen them."

"Whose 'we?'" I get this confused look on my face and walk closer to him.

"The group. You're part of them now. It's all of the people who have seen _the movie_. The objects she shows you is the first part of your 7 day death row," he smiled and laughed off the guilt he held; he showed the girl of his dreams the video to save his butt! Smooth move, IDIOT! "Sorry,"

"I have to go," which I did but it was me and my shadow. Damn the bad luck!

"Hey, Mare, do you want to do dinner sometime?" Yeah right, jerk! But, know that I think about it, he's so cute. And those eyes...you could sink in the icy blue they contain and never escape.

I start to blush and speak shyly, "I'd love to. You have my number." You would not believe guys have this...it's like a girly squeal when they get a date from the dream-boy. I don't know what they address it though. I'll ask.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

**Go on a date with Jay**

**Get a kiss from him (hopefully make-out( hee-hee )**

**Live through this experience. Hopefully**

**A/N: What did ya think? My other story got deleted from f/f (bastards) but OH WELL! I posted it again. Oops! J/k, but SERIOUSLY! (inside joke; don't ask) Ok, review time!**

**Meggie Grotto – Thanx you! I know you don't care but The Ring and this other move that I'm getting the names from are 2 of my favs and...yeah. I thought Erk and Christine were dumb for the story line so, it ended up being...(figure out the title) I'll give the movie away at the end of the story!**

**hisdarkprincess – Hey h.s.g.f! I hope your happy I posted. Guess who we have to stay after w? Dylan, the one who flirts w/ me! UGH! You better read this today! See ya.**

**Luv ya, buh-bye! (we're friends who live near each other)**

**monkaybrains127 – Ok, I updated JUST FOR YOU! Actually, this chappie _is_ dedicated to you because you were the only one who complained so far. I hoped ya liked it! And...I can't think of anything else to say to you but THANX FOR THE REVIEW!**

**13BlacKAnGELs - Thanx for the review! I hope you like this story and stick w/ it!**

**As of now, last chappie is in effect. Srry peeps.**


End file.
